The Girl in the Mirror
by Chucky Ray
Summary: After The Doctor continues having dreams about his dearly beloved departed wife, he discovers a hidden secret. Meanwhile, Jane and Cassie find an orphaned fawn and take it in as their own. The first part to The Next Doctor (the) series!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One; The Big Move

 _Hey everyone! Welcome to my very first short of The Next Doctor series! As you may already know these are called shorts which means they'll each be ten chapters or less. So I hope you enjoy them and please don't forget to leave any kind of review in the comment section except please no flamers. I promise that I'll try to update as often as I can._

Today had been the biggest day of my life since Cassie had been born. Everybody was busy hurrying around the apartment and packing everything up because of the fact that today we were moving into Mickey and Martha's house. They were originally going to move in here, but Mickey decided that we would all have a lot more space if we moved in with them. Martha was a doctor (a real doctor) and Mickey was studying to become one.

This is the first time that my children and I would be living in a house since I couldn't afford to pay the mortgage before. That's why Jackie helped pay our rent and after she died Amber pitched in. I felt really bad for my son Peter. He didn't want to show it but I knew that he was full of emotions. First he lost his mother, and now he would have to say goodbye to one of his greatest friends.

Of course we weren't moving that far away, but he had got used to seeing Maggie every day and now he wouldn't be able to do that anymore. I allowed him some extra time to say goodbye to her properly while the girls and I continued to pack. I walked over to the bed and looked up at my wedding picture just as Shadow had jumped up onto it and placed his paws up on top of the headboard and rested his head on top of it and whimpered while he glanced up at the picture.

"You really miss her too don't you?" I questioned him. "I can't say I really blame you, after all,.. she's the one who found you when you were a puppy." I told him as I pulled the picture down from the wall. "It's alright boy, even though it'll take some getting used to, we'll get through it." I said although I secretly doubted myself even after I had said it. As I placed the picture down inside the box I picked up my sonic screwdriver and turned it on.

"Wow, this thing has seen better days." I said to myself as I turned it off and set it back down. Then I looked over at the pink sparkly tube that rested beside it and picked it up and looked at it while I held it inside my fingers and heaved a heavy sigh.

"Daddy," Cassie said from behind me as I gave out a loud gasp and accidentally dropped it back inside the box.

"Oh Cassie, you scared me." I told her.

"I'm sorry, but I'm all packed." She said.

"Good, that's good." I told her. "How's Jane doing?" I asked her.

"She's still packing, I don't think she's too happy about it though." She told me.

"Alright, I'll go check on her." I said before I left the bedroom and went to go knock on her door. "Jane, it's your dad can I come in for a second?" I questioned her.

"Yes." She answered inside a small voice and so I turned the doorknob and gently pushed the door open. I looked up at the mirror that still stood upon her bedroom dresser glistening back at me. I secretly hoped and prayed that Rose was still somewhere inside it and that I would be able to see her again someday. Just as I was about to close my eyes and wish that she was I heard a small sniff and snapped back to reality.

I turned my head to look over at my eldest daughter who was busy packing her clothes snug inside her tiny pink suitcase. "Jane, are you alright?" I asked her out of concern.

"Yes Daddy, I'm fine." She answered which sort of took me for surprise since she hadn't called me that since she was about Cassie's age.

"Well, do you want to talk about it?" I asked her.

"No, just leave me alone!" she snapped with another loud sniff while she wiped her nose on the back of her hand.

"Listen sweetheart, you've had a lot happen to you within the past few weeks. I realize that. So it's alright if you're feeling a little upset and scared." I told her.

"Why would I feel scared?" she asked as she looked up at me.

"Well because you're moving away from your friends into a new neighborhood where you won't know anybody and you're going to have to make a huge adjustment to that. Not to mention you're probably worried that we're not going to be a happy family anymore since your mother died." I told her.

"Wow, and I thought that I was the only one who could read minds." She said.

"Well I just want you to know that that's not true. You have so many people who love you and want the best for you. Peter, Cassie, Uncle Mickey, Aunt Martha and I are only just a few of them." I told her. "Besides I know for a fact that if your mother was here right now that she'd also agree with me." I added.

"I know, I just really wish that she was." She told me with another sniff as I squatted down and held my arms wide open.

"I know, come here." I told her as she ran over to me and embraced me tightly. "I wish she was too sweetheart." I whispered with a sniff before I placed a tender kiss on her forehead.

Meanwhile my son had just finished his stroll back to the apartment with Maggie hand in hand. "Thanks Peter, I'm glad that we were able to have one last walk to the beach." Maggie said. "I just wish that you didn't have to leave. I'm going to miss you." She told him.

"I know, but I'm not moving that far away. I'm just going around the corner." He told her.

"Listen, I know I already told you this a hundred times before but I'm really sorry about your mum." She told him.

"Thanks." He said.

"I mean even though I don't remember my father too much except for the stories that I've heard about him and the pictures I've seen, I still miss him and I know what it feels like to lose somebody that you love. I mean I imagine that whether or not you're an alien or a human it feels the same way." She said.

"Yeah, it does." He began. "But in all honesty I think my dad's the one who's having the hardest time with it. That's why I don't want to let it bother me too much. I don't want him to feel any worse about it than he already does." He explained. "Well I better get going," he began as he heaved a heavy sad sigh before planting a kiss on her cheek. "I'll see you around Maggie." He told her before he walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two; Little Orphan Annie

"Alright Angel, I hope you've already used the litterbox because it's time for you to get inside your carrier." I said as I picked the cat up off the ground and hoisted her inside my arms. "Peter do me a favor and open the door." I told him as the cat started to growl and scramble around while I continued holding onto her tightly.

Peter did as he was told and opened the door while I tried to place the angry feline inside of it. I managed to finally succeed but not before she sunk her two front teeth inside my hand. I let out a shriek of pain while Peter shut the door. "That blasted animal bit me!" I exclaimed as I looked down at my hand and clutched it in pain before turning back to face my son.

"Can you please put that demonic fur ball into the car?" I questioned him as he picked up the brightly colored pink pet taxi off of the coffee table by the handle.

"Sure Dad." He answered as he started to carry it towards the door. "Girls stay here and make sure that the dog doesn't get out." I told them as I walked down the hallway and into the bathroom to wash up. Just as Peter had opened the door to walk out of it Mickey stepped inside.

"Hey girls, where's your dad?" he asked them.

"He's in the bathroom," Jane began. "Angel just bit him." She explained.

"Well do you have everything packed and ready to go?" he asked them.

"Yeah, everything accept the furniture, the moving company's going to take care of that." Jane answered.

"Wait a second, I forgot something!" Cassie cried as she ran back down the hallway just when I had been coming out of the bathroom bandaging myself up.

"Alright darling, but hurry up." I told her.

Cassie ran back into her bedroom and faced the mirror. "Goodbye Mummy." She said. "That is if you really are in there. I hope you are, and if you really are there and listening, I'll see you in a few days." She said as the mirror glistened back at her before she ran back out of the room. After we had made it outside I started loading the trunk while Shadow lifted his leg and urinated on the trunk of a tree.

After I slammed the trunk shut I looked back over at him and whistled to him. "Alright c'mon boy! Time to go!" I called as he let out a joyful and energetic bark before sprinting back over to me wagging his tail. I grinned at him before I opened the backseat and allowed him to hop inside. "Alright Peter you're up front with me. Girls you're in the back with the animals." I told them.

"So this is it, we're really leaving." Peter said while the girls climbed into the back.

"Well yeah but it's like you said, we're just moving around the corner." I told him.

"Yeah I know but I grew up her, I spent the last decade here with you and Mum. I'm really going to miss it." He told me.

"Yeah me too, but we'll always have the memories." I said as I waited for the girls to finish putting on their seatbelts before slamming the door shut behind them. Peter and I took one last glance back at the apartment building before I placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "C'mon son, let's go." I told him as I got into the driver's seat and he got into the passenger's side.

 _…_

"Ninety-nine bottles of pop on the wall, ninety-nine bottles of pop! You take one down and you pass it around ninety-eight bottles of pop on the wall!" The girls sung together as we drove down the street.

"You know you won't reach anywhere near zero before we get there." Peter pointed out when suddenly I saw something leap out in front of me and slammed on the brakes. "What the heck was that!?" Peter exclaimed.

"I dunno, I think I hit a deer or something." I told him before I put the car in park and threw off my seatbelt before stepping out of the car and shutting the door tightly behind me. Sure enough as I ran around to the other side I saw a beautiful young doe lying there lifelessly. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry." I apologized when suddenly I heard a mournful bleating.

I turned my head and looked around to see a tiny petrified little fawn emerging from the bushes. "Poor thing." I said with a shake of my head. I wasn't surprised that it was scared of me because I knew that it should have been. It stepped back into the bushes and hid from me. However I knew that I just couldn't leave it there, I already felt guilty enough that I killed its mother.

That's when suddenly the two girls stepped out of the car and rushed over to me. "Daddy what is it?" Cassie asked me.

"What happened?" Jane questioned when suddenly the little fawn stepped back out of the bushes again.

"Aww! It's so cute!" Cassie cried.

"Poor thing, it's lost its mummy." Jane said.

"Can we keep it?" Cassie asked me eagerly as she looked up at me hopefully.

"Well we can't keep it, it's a wild animal and it needs to be free. But we can't just leave here either." I told her as I slowly crept over to it. Its ears perked up as I slowly and cautiously approached it. "It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you." I assured it as I dug some cough drops out of my pocket and unwrapped them before pouring them inside the palm of my hand.

Then I clicked my tongue and offered it to the baby animal. It thought over the whole entire situation for a moment before it slowly started walking over to me and started eating from my hand.

"Aww! He likes you Daddy!" Cassie exclaimed as I turned my head to grin at her.

"Yes I know, but it's a she." I told her as I turned to look back at the little orphaned girl.

"So what are we going to call her?" Cassie asked.

"How about Annie?" Jane suggested.

"Oh yeah like that girl from the movie, she was an orphan too." Cassie realized.

"Alright, Annie it is then." I said. "Hey Jane, could you please go get me one of your blankets so that I can wrap her up inside of it?"

"Yeah, sure." She told me before she ran back over to the car.

 _….._

I pulled into Mickey's driveway and parked behind his car. Then I turned off the engine and all of us removed our seatbelts before climbing out of the car. Shadow leaped out of the backseat with another joyful bark while Mickey and Martha walked towards us.

"Here I'll help get Angel out, I'm sure she'll be happy to see her brother again." Martha began as she neared the backseat before she stopped and let out a sudden gasp of astonishment at the baby deer wrapped up inside the blanket. "Oh my gosh, it's a deer." She said with disbelief.

"What!?" Mickey exclaimed. "Let me see it!" he cried as he started to run towards it but I got into his way and blocked him.

"Mickey don't, you'll scare her." I told him softly.

"Why do you have a baby deer in the back of your car? What was somebody selling them outside the supermarket or something?" he questioned me.

"No, I accidentally killed her mother. I hit her with the car and I couldn't leave Annie there all alone by herself." I told him.

"Annie?" he questioned me with uncertainty.

"Yeah you know like little orphan Annie. Jane named her that." I explained.

"Well alright I guess she can stay then." Mickey began. "But it'll be kind of crowded around here with three adults, three children, a dog, two cats, and a deer living here." He said as Martha reached inside the car and stroke the top of the fawn's head.

"We better get her inside, she's probably hungry." She said before she hoisted the bundle that was holding her and nestled it inside her arms before starting to carry her towards the house.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three; The Girl in the Mirror

I looked up at the great white house in front of me. "Are you alright mate?" Mickey asked me before I turned around to look at him.

"Yeah, I will be. I was just thinking about how much Rose would have loved to be able to help take care of a baby deer." I said.

"You really miss her don't you?" he questioned me.

"You have no idea." I answered before I took a deep breath. "Listen Mickey, it was really nice of you and Martha to let us stay here." I told him.

"Hey don't mention it, that's what friends are for." He told me as he started towards the door before he turned to look back at me.

"Are you coming in?" he asked me.

"Yeah you go ahead, I'll be in in a second." I told him before I turned back around and looked down the hill out to the ravine a crossed the street from us as I smiled while I had a sudden flashback.

 _The Doctor (in tenth incarnation form) laid down next to his wife before placing a tender and passionate kiss on her lips in which she returned. "How's Cassie?" she asked him._

 _"She's sound asleep inside her crib." He responded._

 _"I can't believe how big our family's getting. Pretty soon we'll all have to move into a house." She told him._

 _"Oh honey, I really wish we could but you know we can't afford it." He told her while the two of them gazed into one another's eyes._

 _"I wish we could. I would love to live in a house like Mickey has, with that great ravine a crossed the street. When you stand up on the hill you practically see everything. It's like sitting next to God. The children would also love to have a tire swing like that. Or I would, one of the two." She said with a laugh._

 _"Yeah well I know I would just end up getting sick to my stomach." He said before she let out a giggle and he kissed her again._

I smiled warmly as I remembered that conversation before I turned around and walked inside the house where Cassie had been watching Jane giving Annie a bottle. I continued to smile as the tiny infant stumbled a little bit on top of her legs before I decided to go check out my new bedroom. I let out a sudden gasp when I caught sight of the mirror that used to be inside my daughters' bedroom.

"That's odd, I wonder what this is doing here. It wasn't supposed to come here until a couple more days." I said. That's when I heard a sudden faint whisper calling out my name. "Rose?" I questioned as I started to walk closer to it. It glistened back at me and with every step I took, Rose took the same steps towards me. "Rose?" I questioned again as I finally stopped in front of it and she stopped and smiled back at me.

"It's you, you're really here." I said when all of a sudden she took a few more steps and walked straight through the mirror. "Oh my God, you're just as beautiful as I remembered you." I told her as I looked over at her. "I'm not sure if I quite know what to say." I began. "Can I touch you?" I asked her as she smiled and nodded at me.

That's when I took her inside my arms and embraced her tightly not being able to control my emotions anymore. All I cared about was the woman that I loved with both my hearts was inside my arms again. I continued holding her tightly before suddenly,.. I woke up. That's right it had only been a dream. I must have dozed off back on my bed.

"Dad?" Jane began as she stepped inside the room. "Are you alright? I heard you crying." She said.

"Yeah, I'm alright. I was just dreaming about your mother. It felt so real though." I told her as she walked over to the bed and laid down next to me with her back up against the wall just like mine.

"Do you think that Mum dreams about us?" she asked me.

"Yeah, I do. I think she misses us very much just like we miss her." I told her.

"Maybe she has a whole other family at Fantasy Island, you know duplicates of us since that's probably what she dreams about." She said.

"Yeah," I began. "maybe she does."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four; Reunited

 _Alright everyone this is my last chapter for the first part. (I told you they were going to be short) The next one I'll try to work on tomorrow which is where Jane turns invisible, so stay tuned! Please, PLEASE review! I would love to hear some feedback!_

A couple days later everyone evacuated the house while the moving men arrived. Jane and Cassie took turns on the tire swing while I threw a Frisbee for Shadow to go and fetch and bring back to me. After he had decided that he had had enough I looked back over at Mickey. "Say, you wouldn't happen to know where Peter is would you?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I think he said that he was going to check out the ravine." He answered.

"Poor boy, he probably just needs some time alone to himself." I said. Later on that day everybody went to go check out their new rooms once they were done. Afterwards Mickey decided to take everyone out for ice cream as his treat. I went to go and knock on Peter's bedroom door.

"Hey Peter, we're all going out for ice cream do you want to come?" I asked him loudly so that he would be able to hear me.

"No thanks, I don't feel so good." He answered.

"Well alright then, we'll be back in a little bit. Love you and hope you feel better." I told him before I turned around and walked back down the hallway. Little did I know that he had been crying inside his room or I would have stayed with him and made sure that he was alright.

Peter waited until everyone was gone before he got off the bed and opened the door and walked inside Jane's bedroom. His eyes were still glistening with tears just like the fancy mirror in front of him. "Alright," he began as he slowly walked towards it. "I'm not sure if I believe in this thing enough for it to actually work, but Mum, if you're there, I need to talk to you." He said and then suddenly within a blink of his eyes he saw his mother's reflection standing behind him.

He blinked his eyes again to make sure that his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. Sure enough she was still there. She smiled at him and gently touched his shoulder. Peter gasped, he could actually feel her touching him. He quickly spun around and realized that she wasn't in the mirror, but with him inside the room.

"Mum?" he questioned. "Is it really you?" he asked her with disbelief as she smiled and nodded at him.

"Yes darling, it is." She told him.

"Then, then I'm not dreaming." He said.

"No baby, you're not." She told him with a shake of her head.

"Mum, it's you. It's really you." He said as she held out her arms and he embraced her tightly. "I can't believe it." He said with a sniff while she hugged him back and kissed the top of his head.

"Shh,.. it's alright sweetheart." She whispered as she rubbed his back soothingly.

"I'm sorry, I missed you so much. We all have, Dad especially." He told her.

"I know, I miss him too. I miss all of you every day,.. so much." She told him before she broke the hug and as the two of them gazed into each other's eyes he noticed that tears had been streaming down her own cheeks.

"You're crying." He told her.

"I know," she began with a sniff before she brushed her tears away. "it's just that I'm so happy to be able to get this chance to see you and to hold you in my arms again." She finished with another sniff. "You know Peter, I know that you've been hurting inside. So it's alright if you breakdown and let it out every once and awhile." She told him.

"I can't Mum." He began. "Dad misses you _so_ much, and if he sees me upset he might start to cry, and I know how much he's been trying not to." He explained.

"Why not?" she asked him.

"Because I think he wants to try and be brave for Jane and Cassie." He said.

"Your father is a great man and you're lucky to have him, but no matter what happens we're still a family. Nobody should have to put on an act and hide our feelings from each other." She said when suddenly the door opened.

"Peter, are you_" I began as I stopped and stared at the beautiful blonde haired woman standing in front of me. Rose suddenly gasped and turned to look back at me.

"Hullo Rose." I told her.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" she asked me when suddenly I removed the sonic screwdriver from my pocket and turned it on. "Doctor?" she questioned with another gasp as I quickly turned it back off.

"Yes, it's me. I regenerated the night you were killed. The night that my whole entire life was taken from me." I said. "Are you really here?" I asked her as she nodded at me before a few moments later we ran towards each other and embraced tightly before I started sobbing inside her arms. "Oh my God Rose," I sobbed before I took hold of her face and passionately kissed her lips.

"Why did you have to go!? Don't you understand how broken I am inside right now!?" I cried as I kissed her again. "Wasn't I enough for you? I loved you so much and I still do." I told her shakily as I felt the tears run down my cheeks.

"Of course you were enough for me." She told me soothingly as we stared deeply into each other's eyes.

"Then why'd you have to die?" I choked out as she let out a sob.

"Because that's how life is. Besides, you weren't just _enough_ for me, I loved you and the children more than life itself. That's why I had to give up my own." She explained. "And now you have to give me up." She told me.

"No, I'm never letting you go again!" I cried as I wrapped my arms around her and held her tightly inside my arms before she slowly broke out of them and touched a hand to my cheek.

"You have to." She whispered before she placed a tender kiss on my lips. "I can't exist for that long inside your world, otherwise all of the nightmares will escape with me remember?" she questioned.

"I don't care! I love you!" I told her while continuing to choke over my tears.

"Doctor, you're a hero, a savior of the universe. The Doctor I know would never put other lives in danger." She told me.

"It's just not fair, I love you so much. I'll come and live with you inside your world." I said but she simply shook her head at me.

"I'm afraid that wouldn't solve anything either." She said.

"Please don't go." I told her as I softly kissed her lips.

"I already told you, as long as Fantasy Island exists I'm never going anywhere." She told me as we both gazed into each other's eyes before closing them along with the gap between us with a deep and passionate kiss before slowly breaking it and pulling away from each other.

"In the meantime though, please promise me that until we're together again that you'll start acting more like a family and sharing your feelings with each other." She said.

"I promise." I whispered as Peter nodded.

"Me too." He said.

"Good, and never forget I love you both so much." She said before she turned back around and faced the mirror and started walking back towards it. Then she suddenly stopped and turned to wave back at us. "Goodbye." She whispered with a sniff and a tiny little wave as the tears continued flowing from her eyes and running down her cheeks.

"Goodbye." I whispered back before she turned around and stepped back inside the mirror and vanished.


End file.
